His Little Hiccup
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Takes place after the battle of the Red Death. Alvin wants his dragons trained, and the only one who can do that is Hiccup. Meanwhile, Stoick is feeling the guilt of not being there for Hiccup. Protective Stoick! Hiccup gets kidnapped! It's really good, I promise.


**Hey guys! This is my very first story, so please tell me what you think! **

**Chapter 1**

His small chest rose up and down. It had been three days since the battle of the Red Death, and Hiccup still hadn't woken up. Stoick watched as his son's chest rose, up and down. It almost seemed as if that was his anchor to the world. Knowing that his little boy was still alive was the only reason Stoick was living.

Stoick was full of guilt. His baby boy was like this because of him. Hiccup had lost his entire left lower leg because of him. If only he had listened to Hiccup. The memory was engraved in his head. Throwing his small son to the ground and disowning him. Seeing the small tears pool around his eyes as the laid there, broken by the only person he had left.

Stoick began to study his son's face. Never had he noticed the brown, little freckles spread out among Hiccup's checks and nose. Never had he noticed the little gap between Hiccup's front two teeth, or how perfectly shaped Hiccup's dark thin eyebrows were. He had never noticed how soft and smooth Hiccup's skin was, or how perfect his little nose was. How could he not notice how rosy Hiccup's little checks were? How could he not notice that his son still had a little baby fat in his face? He now noticed the little things. After 14 years, he now noticed the little things.

Hiccup groaned in his sleep.

"D-dad," Hiccup mumbled.

"I'm right here son," said Stoick, gently caressing Hiccup's face. His skin felt so good under Stoick hand.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I promise I'll leave, just don't hurt Toothless."

Stoick was confused at Hiccup's words for a moment, before he finally realized: He never got the chance to tell Hiccup that he had changed his decision about disowning him.

"You and Toothless are not going anywhere. Both of you are staying right here." Stoick said, taking his giant thumb, and rubbing it over the deep, purple circles under Hiccup's eyes. When was the last time he had had a good nights sleep?

"But, y-you-"

"Yes, I disowned you. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you, Hiccup."

Hiccup opened his big, forest colored green eyes. Val's eyes. It was scary how close Hiccup and Val looked like each other. They both had the same eyes, same hair, same skin; Yep, it was scary all right. But, Stoick was able to sneak in a few of his traits. Hiccup had a little red in his hair, defiantly his. Hiccup was stubborn, like him, and he was a good leader, like him. But, the rest was all Val. He had her sense of humor, her sarcasm, he was creative like her, he even had the same laugh as her. That was why Stoick had pushed little Hiccup away when Val died: He reminded him of her. He couldn't even look at Hiccup, because when he looked at him, he saw Val. He regretted doing that now.

"Where's Toothless?" Asked Hiccup. First thing he asked for when he woke up was that dragon. My gods, this child.

Hiccup started to sit up, but only to be gently pushed down by Stoick.

"No, no Hiccup. You aren't allowed to leave your bed for a while. As for Toothless, he's out with all of the other dragons. After three days by your side, Astrid and all of your other friends decided that needed some fresh air." Stoick went to go run his massive hand through Hiccup's silk like reddish brown hair, but Hiccup flinched and scooted away. Stoick sighed. They would have to work on that.

Suddenly, Hiccup scrunched up his little face. He wrapped his thin arms around his torso. The pain was too much on Hiccup's small, scrawny body.

"Hiccup-"

"I'm fine." Said Hiccup. But with his right arm in a sling, his lower left leg gone, three broken ribs, and scars, burns, and bruises littering his small body, Hiccup looked far from fine.

"Are you hungry? Cold?" Asked Stoick, but his only reply was a Hiccup shaking his head no. Stoick made a mental note to feed Hiccup the next time he woke up. He hadn't eaten in days, and he looked like it too. Hiccup was way to skinny and boney to be healthy. He defiantly needed to be fattened up a bit. Stoick knew, that no matter how much food he shoved down Hiccup's throat, that he wouldn't ever become the muscular boy he used to want. But still, Hiccup was by far the skinniest child in the village. Soon, That would change.

"How's everybody else?" Asked Hiccup. He started to sit up again, but Stoick gently pushed him back down on his pillow again. Such a stubborn child. But that made Stoick smile. This child was his, and here was the proof.

"Hiccup, no getting out of bed. Your ribs can't take it yet. Everybody else is just fine. Now, why don't you get some rest?"

"Mn not tired." Stoick smiled. His stubborn little child.

Hiccup started to realize where he was: in his house, or his room to be exact. In the corner, on a chair, laid his green tunic, brown vest, green leggings, and brown boots. Hiccup looked down at what he was wearing: A cream colored tunic, similar to his. He wondered where it came from, because it defiantly wasn't his.

"Hiccup,"

"Yes?"

"It's time to go back to sleep." Said Stoick, as he pulled the covers all the way up to his chin, and then tucked them in. Stoick could see that Hiccup was having a battle with his eye lids who wanted to close but Hiccup refused to let them.

"Shhhhh, Hiccup, you're safe now." Stoick ran his massive hand through Hiccup's silky hair in a soothing motion, trying to get his little boy to fall asleep. Finally, Hiccup's eye lids won the battle, and he closed his eyes. With in minutes, Hiccup was asleep.

Watching Hiccup sleep, Stoick realized something: He needed to be more protective of his little boy. Word would get out that Berk had learned how to tame the dragons, and soon, other tribes would want to know how would come asking for 'The Dragon Conquerer'. And they might not ask nicely. They might kidnap his little Hiccup, asking for answers. Especially...Alvin and the Outcasts. Yes, Stoick defiantly needed to be more protective.

With that in mind, Stoick settled down into his chair that was parked next to Hiccup's bed, and fell asleep to the sound of his little baby boy's breathing.

**So, what do you guys think? BTW: This is not a one shot story. There will be more. Tell me what you guys want to happen in this story, and I will try to make that happen! Thanks for reading, make sure to give me lots of reviews!㈶0**


End file.
